Rose:The Symbol of Love
by MayxDrew4eva
Summary: What happens after May is finally in a new region called Myceon and shes travelling alone then a surprise happens she finds one of her old rivals sparks fly angermanagement issues start and love blossoms will she find her journey this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

Rose: The Symbol of Love

Ch: 1

May's P.O.V-

"Dang, my feet are killing me!" I said "Well, I guess I could set up camp near that lake up ahead."

After I set up camp I sat by my campfire near the lake. All of a sudden I heard rustling in the bushes. Then I jumped up and called out espeon then said, "Come out who or what ever you are!"

Then an absol jumped out and then I heard an all too familiar voice "Is that how you treat an old friend?" said a young green haired teenage boy (GUESS WHO?).

"Drew….." I said softly

"What you missed my presence so much your speechless?" he said with a flick of his hair and a smirk "Well, who wouldn't-

SMACK!!!!!!!!! I slapped Drew so hard he now has a red hand print across his face then I yelled, "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!"

"Well, two can play that game!" he said with a smirk on his face then he pounced on top of me. Then we started to roll down a hill giggling and laughing.

----With their pokemon----

"Awwww….. look how sweet!" said espeon

"Yeah, but it won't last very long," responded absol

Espeon walked over to absol and laid next to him and then espeon said, "We need to get them together."

"yeah we do," said absol as he nuzzled then licked espeon's cheek.

----with May& Drew----

After they reached the bottom of the hill they stopped rolling and May is now on top of Drew gazing into his/her eyes.

Then Drew snapped out of it and he blushed madly and turned his head away slightly then asked, "h-hey…um…M-May….c-could…you…um..please…get..off..o-of….m-me?"

"Um…no," I said not realizing it but, once I did I covered my mouth with my hands then got up with my face as red as a strawberry. Drew slowly got up still blushing he knew he could have made fun of May just then but, he missed his chance. Then Drew and I walked back up the hill together.

Normal P.O.V-

May and Drew sat next to the fire together in awkward silence until, May broke it, "Um it's a beautiful night tonight, huh." she asked.

"Yeah, it is….like someone I know." He said by accident

"Who would that be?" May asked, as they got closer.

"Why don't you find out." He answered

"Well, I guess I will." May said

As soon as their lips met they heard a high pitched scream they both jumped up and looked away from each other each blushing madly.

Then May said, "I wonder what that scream was?" she asked

Then absol and espeon started to run into the woods and then Drew said, "Well, I guess we're going to find out."

"Yeah," she answered as they started to follow their pokemon. Then when May and Drew caught up with their pokemon they saw something that made each of them sick just to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people srry about the last chp being rushed the reason is cuz my dad wont let me on FF so im trying my best to write and update my story without being seen oh well and the reason it is OOC is cuz luv makes you do crazy things(May and Drew luv each other). Hey look who made it this chp.how about that.

**May: hey people**

**Drew: why am I here I could be training flygon**

**Me: well at least May is here with you**

**Drew: yea-I mean that makes it even worse**

**May: hump your such a arrogant jerk meanie face**

**Drew: why thank you**

**May: don't make me send espeon out on you**

**Drew: like that weak thing could do any harm to me**

**Me: would you two luvbirds shut-up**

**May and Drew:gasp you just did not call me that**

**Me: maybe I did so someone do disclaimer then on with the story**

**May: wats up with the nickname that's not true oh well 4eva does not own pokemon thank god but she does own Maddie and Kyo**

**Me: NOW…like I said on with the……dun dun duuuunnnn!!!!! Although before we start DREW! BE a GOOD LITTLE BOY and GET ME some POPCORN**

**Drew: Why do-**

**ME: Cause in this world I can make you do anything!!!!**

**Drew: YES MA'AM!!!!goes and gets popcorn and brings it backHERE!!!**

**Me:takes popcorn tastes it then throws it at Drew's head**

**Drew: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!!**

**Me: I dunno….starts eating the last bit of popcorn**

**May:gigglel-let's start th-the s-storybursts out laughing**

**When they reached there destination the shock settled within their bodies.**

**May just stood there along with Drew who kept stuttering with the words he was going to use. May saw there were three shadows that looked like people, and then all of a sudden she saw something vainly familiar it was a tall man with a cacturne suit on himself. Then a name popped into her head along with hatred and frightening thoughts on a book she has been writing, 500 Ways to Kill Harley.**

"**Harley what have you done..." She said**

"**OMG what are you and your boy toy doing here?"**

"**Is it just me or is Harley acting more like a girl every time we see him?" May whispered to Drew **

**Drew chuckled slightly then he heard another voice not Harley's or May's voice.**

"**Ninetails put everything you have left into a fire blast!!" said the voice **

**Then both May and Drew saw a very strong and bright blast of fire. Both of them followed the light and saw a very beat up ninetails and on the right of it was a very beat up arcanine. Then behind the two pokemon was a girl May's age and a boy Drew's age. They were bloody it reminded May of a very gory movie she watched with her friends back at her hometown.**

**Then there was a different voice, but May and Drew could tell this one came from the young boy.**

"**Arcanine double the strength of the fire blast with your last bit of strength …FIRE BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then the second attack brought so much light you could have sworn it was daylight.**

"**Banette, ariados….dodge!" But it was too late for his pokemon. They were burned big time.**

**May looked at Drew then to the two other teens that looked about her and drew's age….although it was a guess from the only glimpse she got of them.**

"**Drew what should we do?" she asked.**

"**Well, I don't know maybe we should go back to camp"**

"…**but they might be injured we have to help them!!!!!"**

"**I was being sarcastic!"**

"**Well you could have said you were being sarcastic"**

"**I just did!"**

"**Don't yell at me I didn't do anything!"**

"**Well you're so dang stupid yelling seems to be the only way to get it through your thick brainless head!!!"**

**Since the other two are on the ground and May and Drew is yelling their head off. Harley tries to escape…..but then he gets hit by a razor wind combined with a psychic. Next thing Harley knew was he hit a tree and the tree broke then hit a boulder……he probably has a concussion (that's just a guess what do you think).**

**From the loud noise the two stopped bickering and realized they needed to help the two teens. They ran over to them with absol and espeon very proud of their small accomplishment.**

"**I know! Espeon can you please teleport all of us to the nearest pokemon center?" May asked**

**Espeon nodded and followed her trainer's orders.**

**At the pokemon center (it's now 6:34 a.m. the past event was very long) (you will know what region this is and what they are wearing because they can finally see well)**

"**So Nurse Joy will they be alright?" May asked**

"**They have been beat up really badly but after a good rest they will be fine and that is including their pokemon to." She answered with a smile.**

**May nodded and walked over to Drew. She noticed that he was a little taller and his hair was just above his eyes as normal, but he was wearing a purple sleeveless jacket with a hood and the jacket is zipped-up all the way underneath it was a short-sleeved black shirt and green baggy pants. To May, Drew looked really handsome then something slipped away from her thoughts to the world.**

**"You look really handsome….Drew." said May**

**Drew was already looking at her weird cause she was staring at him then he answered the really red May that had her hands over her mouth.**

"**Umm….thanks I think… you don't…look half bad…yourself." He whispered Drew then he quickly turned his head because he was a bright pink. (Think about that picture in your head…DREW WOULD LOOK SOOOO CUTE!!) **

**Drew was surprised at what he said but as he was looking away he thought of what she should look like right now. He pictured her stunned beautiful blue eyes and her blushing face and her new outfit she had on light-pink tank top with a white unzipped jacket on(it also has a hood) with a white mini skirt on she also had a gold belt(even though the skirt has no belt loops) on. To Drew the belt looked like many gold hoops attached to each other. She was also wearing white flip flops. The image was stained within Drew's memory. He thought about her and thought to himself that she looks better than alright, she is beautiful. Then he realized what he was thinking he shook his head and released the thoughts from his mind but the picture stayed leaving his thoughts to do whatever with the picture.**

**Wanting to break the awkward silence May then said "Drew do I really have a thick brainless head?"**

**Drew just shook his head and in between his laughing he said "No May, you don't even though you act like it sometimes"**

**May smiled "I don't know if I should feel mad or complemented…."**

**"There is a perfect example of you being brainless."**

**May hit him upside his head "Now that was just you being a big fat meanie faced jerk."**

** "OW! ...quote to self never let May hit you upside the head."**

**Drew then remembered that in this region, the Myceon (for help pronunciation My-see-on is how you pronounce it) region, in the contests you have to have a partner. Drew then thought of the people he could ask then the first name that popped up in his head was May, but he thought of the terrible danger May could get in for being partners with him, the worst thing that can happen to her is worse than being killed. **

**May then interrupted his thoughts "Drew, I heard that in this region you have to have a partner for the contests……would you mind being my partner in…the contests?"**

**Drew gulped and then he thought then he knew his answer "May, I…" **

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!! Cliff hanger!!**

**May: Awwww…but I wanted to know what Drew said**

**Drew: Yeah uh-I mean what am I going to say! You better not make me say yes-Drew's thoughts- PLEASE SAY YES!!!!!-**

**Me: You know you both want to be partners….i know this is what I'll write in the next chapter…May will be taken away by Brendan and mentally and physically hurt…and Drew will be abducted by aliens!**

**Drew: You can't do that to my May!**

**May: You can't do that to drew he's to sexy! And yours Drew I'm not yours…---May's thoughts--I want to be though----**

**Me: sitting in a chair eating popcorn watching things heat up**

**Drew: You called me sexy you admit that you like me! You're obsessed with me like all the other girls!**

**May: I NEVER!**

**Drew: YES YOU DID!**

**May: I WOULD RATHER GO OUT WITH BRENDAN!**

**Drew: Oh NO You Didn't!**

**May: OH YESH I DID!  
Drew: DO YOU WANT TO KISS ME AS MUCH AS I WANNA KISS YOU!**

**May: HELL YEAH! YOU BASTARD! THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!**

**Me: falls out of chair and popcorn goes flying**

**May and Drew: making out**

**----------Following is not made for the eyes of children------**

**Me: THANKS A LOT YOU GUYS!!!!! NOW I'M BLIND!!! IT'S NOT GOOD FOR THE AUTHOR TO GO BLIND!!!!!!!!**

**May: trying to fix clothes and hair and not look so tired….**

**Drew:blushing No one not even I expected that….well at least not that fast**

**Me:runs into a wallI CAN'T SEE!!!!!!!!!**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

Man my luck is getting worse and worse. first of I haven't been able to get on FanFic for almost forever (not a good thing). Second I haven't been able to write more of this story. Third I had to change computers so I lost the first rough draft of this chp. and fourth I lost word so I'm usin this really crappy thing called word pad!!! It doesn't even tell you if you've misspelled things (If you see any errors in my typing please ignore them I can't help it). So I have come to the decision that if I don't have bad luck I have no luck at all. So for those of you who have been waiting for chp 3 here it is but first let's hear from May and Drew!!!!! Oh I think I'm going to put a trailer for this fanfic on youtube but if any of ya'll know where I can get clips from the episodes it would be very helpful for the trailer so please let me know if you do.

May:HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

Drew: That's the last time I take you out for coffee.

Me: Drew!!! You should have known better!! now May has probably lost what brain cells she had left!!!

May:- Runs around the room- Omgdoyoulikecookiesilooooooovecookiestheymakemeeallyhappydidyouknowdrewwearsteddybearboxerstobedatnightithinktheyaresoadorable-

Me: WHAT?!?!Drew wears teddy bear boxers to bed at nght?!?!?!

Drew: Nooooo! They are fat puppies with really short tails that say roar!!! Geez get it right.

Me: I worry about you Drew. have you been hanging out with Harley-

May:- Starts dancing on the tables- OhyeaOhyea!!!ComeonDrewyouknowyouwantsomeofthis.

Me: I also worry about May....BIG TIME!!!! -Starts thinking-

Drew:-Puts on a helmet- Everybody hide this is a dangerous moment!! 4eva is actually think-

Me:-Slaps Drew upside the head- You are an arrogant jerk meanie face... I can't believe May loves you. BTW May do you have any more secrets about Drew?

Drew:-Covers May's mouth- 4eva does not own pokemon if she did I would be the laughing stock of the show so thank god she isn't.... so onto the story!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May's heart skipped a beat. Drew was about to give her an answer that she wanted to be yes very badly. She was about to die with anticipation and curiosity.

"May, I really want to be your partner-" Drew said but was interrupted.

May almost fell to the ground with happiness she got very dizzy and almost fainted. She couldn't believe it. He said YES! May regained her composer and replied,"Omg Drew do you how happy I am? I was afraid I'd end up not being able to enter the contests here. I'll go and get us rooms for the next few days. I want to make sure the other two teens are okay."

"Uhh... oh...okay," Drew whispered as May walked away. After seeing how happy she was he didn't have the heart to tell her no. Well, not in person at least, he thought. Drew watched May happily talking with Nurse Joy. He sat down on a corduroy couch that was in the pokemon center, while watching them. Drew noticed for a spilt second that May frowned and shook her head slightly, but she regained her composer and walked over to Drew.

"Um, Drew?" May said sticking her to index fingers together and her face was a light pink.

He looked up at her and could almost guess what was coming next but he decided to ask anyway,"Hmm?"

"They oly had two rooms left when we came in with the two teens and well the other two decided to share a room soooo,"She broke off and hurried the last part of her sentence,"we have to share a room."

"Well let's go to our room and figure something out,"he said getting up and holding out his hand for their key.

May handed him the key but stared at him blankly as he started heading to the elevator. she watched him walk into the elevator and wait for her. She snapped out of her daze and said," Wait! Isn't this... I dunno a lil bit awkward... I mean I'm a girl and your a guy and we're just friends."

Her last words stung a little bit but he wouldn't let her know how he felt so he replied,"What? You've never slept with a guy before?" He smirked and gave his signature hair flip. He was about to let the elevator go up to the secongd floor when she came running up to him. She was running too fast for a clumsy person like her and she tripped over her own feet and fell. May noticed she landed on something soft and warm. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful emerald color. It was his eyes. Drew's eyes and she never noticed it before but they were so handsome, warm, and soft looking that she could stare into them forever.

Drew realized how close their faces were and that they were in a elevator. Alone. With the doors closed. And before he knew it they were kissing again her warm soft lips moving with his. There were so many things he wanted to do with her and little did he know May was thinking the same thing. They were both hormonal, but he had enough sinse to push her back and stand up, before things really got started. So even though it hurt he did and just in time the elevator door opened up and he ran out of it without lokking at May.

May stood up and watched him leave. She was embarrased and distraught. How could he just up and leave without telling her anything she felt like it was her fault and she deserved to be ignored by him especially after last night and now. She thought he looked hurt to, but she couldn't tell plus anyway if he was hurt why over this? Why over her? The only thing she could think is how they don't belong together and that he has tons of girls that would do anything for him to be with him. Would she really start to be considered as crazy and creepy as them. The more she thought of it the more it hurt and the harder it was to hold back the tears.

She was walking to their room when she noticed a note on the door knob. It was from Drew and this is what she read in his neat perfect hand writing:

_Dear May,_

_I have gone out to think. I'll be back later._

_P.s. you're not a bad kisser ;)_

_Sincerely Drew._

May was overjoyed and worried at the same time then she noticed there was a beautiful red rose attached to the note. She walked into the room and sat down on the only bed to do some thinking of her own.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Since I left a major cliff hanger last time I didn't really leave one this time.

Drew: -mouth hanging open- May isn't a good kisser! Last time I kissed her I had drool all over my face!

May:- sticks out tongue- well you know your not so good yourself.

Drew:-Sighs- oh well you could have been abducted by Brendan like 4eva said you'd be then I would have been distraught.

Me: -looks from one to the other- whatever just don't blinde me again... You still owe me from the last time.

May: sorry 4eva. But Drew you actually care about me?

Drew: No. If you were abducted then I wouldn't have someone to make me look better... not that I need to look better. I mean Look at ME! I'm down right sexy!

Me: I'd advise you to run- Oh well I don't care.

May: -Body slams Drew to the floor- GRRRRRRR!!!!

Me: Oh well.. Go MAY!!! Please fave. and review!! 4eva out!


End file.
